1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a floor-cleaning device. More specifically, this invention pertains to a multi-purpose position sensitive floor-cleaning device having a gravity switch that selectively activates at least a first motor to provide power to at least a first implement when the cleaner is rotated or flipped about its longitudinal axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide floor-cleaning devices operated by a switch containing two tubes of mercury, also known as gravity switches. For example, gravity switches have been used to create a “dead man” condition in floor cleaning devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,138,279 ('279 patent) (expired) discloses such a “dead man” switch. The '279 patent relates to a control switch that includes two tubes of mercury, which are mounted in a head of a floor care appliance. Each tube includes two spaced contacts, which are interposed in an electric circuit. Rotating handgrips that tilt the mercury tubes to complete the circuit operates the machine. A spring is provided to create the “dead man” condition. When the handgrips are released, the spring returns the mercury tubes to the “off” position. Thus, a gravity switch on a floor care appliance for use as a “dead man” switch is known in the art. However, the '279 patent does not disclose the use of a gravity switch to alternate between two or more modes of operation such as scrubbing and suction modes.
It is also known to use a level-sensitive switch to turn off a motor on a carpet-cleaning machine when the handle of the device is tilted. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,944 ('944 patent) (expired), a carpet cleaning machine having a handle, a cleaning head with a brush, a brush motor, a solution supply tank, a rinsing reservoir, a waste tank, a vacuum head and a vacuum pump is disclosed. A level sensitive switch is provided in the cleaning head to turn off the brush motor when the handle is tilted to raise the brush and lower the vacuum head. Further, the '944 patent discloses that the same level sensitive switch can be used to turn the vacuum motor on when the handle is tilted. Thus, the level sensitive switch disclosed in this patent selectively activates a first motor, namely, the brush motor, when the handle is tilted to lower the brush and raise the vacuum head. In addition, the gravity switch selectively activates a second motor, namely, the vacuum motor, when the handle is tilted to raise the brush and lower the vacuum head. However, the patent does not disclose rotation of the entire unit to selectively activate a mode of operation.
Another example of use of the use of gravity to influence a device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,890 ('890 patent) (expired). The '890 patent relates to a suction cleaner having a detent mechanism pivotally mounted by a pin on the handle control lever. The detent includes an arcuate surface at one end; a portion on the other side of the pivot pin is weighted so that it is influenced by gravity to rotate the detent when the cleaner is up-ended onto a surface. The detent engages a roller to lock the cleaner in the upright position and prevent actuation of a switch actuator.
The present invention is an improved multi-purpose position sensitive floor cleaning device having two separate and distinct selective modes of operation whereby 180° rotation of the multi-purpose position sensitive floor cleaning device selectively activates at least one of the two separate and distinct selective modes of operation.